


A Spideypoolmas Story

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas day for the Wilson-Parker household</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spideypoolmas Story

**Early morning, 25th of December**

 

Nestled between the pillows and blankets, Peter slowly woke up, feeling warm and happy, Wade’s comforting presence pressed against his back. He felt his husband drooling on his shoulder, snoring softly, and it brought a smile to his lips.

 

His peace was soon disturbed when the bedroom door swung open and two girls were suddenly jumping on the bed.

 

“It’s christmas! It’s christmas! Wake up!” Ellie was practically shouting in his ear.

 

Little Mayday was repeating her sister’s words with just as much excitement. Wade let out a ‘oomph’, all air leaving his body when she jumped on his back, waking him up with the efficiency of a three-years-old on christmas day.

 

The large man scooped up the child with a wide grin.

“Wow! Santa was here? Did you see if he left some presents for me?”

 

Peter kissed his husband’s cheek.

“Of course honey, you’ve been off the naughty list for a while.” the hero said. “Not sure about this one though.” he added, hugging a giggling Ellie.

 

They were joined by a sleepy Evan who face-planted on the bed, trying very hard to maintain his blasé teenager attitude, but succumbing too to his family’s merriment.

 

Wade pointed at the boy’s ‘Santa is a Mutant’ sweatshirt.

“Is that a gift from Quentin? That is SO cute! Santa IS a mutant. I mean, how else would he be to deliver all those presents in one night? He got superspeed that’s why! Hey I think I found out who the Maximoffs’ real father is! It’s Santa! Superspeed and magic! That’s SO IT!”

 

Peter contradicted him in a very serious tone.

“But what if Santa was bitten by a radioactive reindeer?”

 

Wade was still babbling about his and Peter’s theories while they all made their way to living room, Mayday rushing to her pile of presents with a squeal.

 

They all sat on the floor and started ripping the wrapping apart, all of them talking very fast at the same time, commenting on the gifts and thanking one another. Mayday got a special pair of shoes that allowed her to stick to walls without having to remove them, like his dad had. She was now running across the ceiling with glee.

 

While Peter and Wade were making breakfast, Evan and Ellie plugged in their new ProfXbox 360 to play Dragon Age of Apocalypse. Mayday sat above them upside down, pointing at the screen and commenting on her siblings’ gaming skills.

 

They ate big piles of christmas tree-shaped pancakes, washing it down with cinnamon flavoured hot cocoa, getting warm before downing their coats and winter boots.

 

Snow had fallen during the night, the garden was the purest white. The whole family threw themselves in the snow to make angels. They then decided to build the biggest snowman they could and when they had finished, it was indeed almost as tall as the wall separating them from the neighbors. Some sticks and one of Wade’s old scarves completed the creation.

 

“I dub thee Ser Jon Snow of Forest Hills” said Peter, adding the carrot as a final touch.

Everybody applauded before Wade herded the children back inside.

 

“Come on, Granny May is waiting for us. There will be stuffed poultry with chestnuts and I, for one, do NOT wanna miss that!”

“And ginger snaps.” added the webslinger.

  


**Lunch time, 25th of December**

 

Driving to Aunt May’s for lunch, they sang christmas carols at the top of their lungs. The few people driving on this snowy day looked at them with either amusement or alarm.

 

Peter parked in May’s driveway and Jay greeted them from the front door in a silly christmas sweater complete with blinking lights, inviting them to gather by the roaring fireplace.

 

They shared a glass of eggnog, Jay adding a dash of brandy to his and Wade’s glasses with a wink under May and Peter’s disapproving half-heartened glares.

 

They sat at the dining table and May brought the biggest bird they had all ever seen, while Jay carried the vegetables and chestnuts.

“It may look big” smiled the old woman “but knowing Wade, I’m quite sure there won’t be any leftovers in a minute or two.”

Wade pretended to pout but it was less because of May’s humour than because of Peter slapping his hand as he reached to rip a sliver of skin from the poultry.

 

An hour later, they were sprawled on the sofas in the living room, waiting for their slight food coma to pass. A Charlie Brown Christmas was on and Peter squeezed Wade’s hand harder, resting his head on his love’s shoulder when he saw emotions welling up in his eyes as the children fixed the little tree at the end of the cartoon.

  


**Afternoon, 25th of December**

 

They weren’t the only ones on the ice rink but it was hardly crowded. Wade was pulling Mayday who sat a little sled yelling for her dad to go faster.

Peter was spinning and jumping, showing off his super-human balance by executing Olympics-worthy moves. People taking a break against the railing were watching him with awe.

The teenagers were racing around the rink, playfully elbowing each other.

 

They all gathered near the railing when May approached, carrying a tray of mulled wine and hot chocolate cups. They debated what their next stop would be while warming their hands on the foam cups. As they were all equipped with heavy snow boots, it was decided a walk through central park would be a magical end to that wonderful afternoon.

 

The park looked indeed as if it were straight out of a fairytale, the white untouched snow scintillating under the setting sun.

 

May was clutching her husband’s arm, careful not to slip.

Peter and Wade were holding hands, Wade singing ‘winter wonderland’ softly, just for his love to hear.

 

Evan was carrying Mayday on his shoulders while Ellie was photographing the scenery, trees bending under the weight of the snow, rabbits frolicking through the never ending whiteness in the much the same way the Parker-Wilson household was.

 

Putting her camera back in her bag, Ellie smirked, the exact same smirk her father had just before doing something extremely stupid and fun. She ran ahead of the group and hid behind a tree, gathering a much snow around her as possible and with practiced skill assembled a small pile of snowball.

The ambush was very efficient and she hit everybody but her little sister.

 

Though she had won the first battle, she alas lost the war. At the end of the most epic snowball fight New-York has ever seen, she was covered head to toe in snow.

 

They said their goodbyes to May and Jay and they all hurried back home to dry before they could catch a cold.

  


**Evening, 25th of December**

 

Exhausted and not having fully recovered from the huge lunch they had, they crashed on the sofa with soup and garlic bread. Wade turned Netflix on and they unanimously picked Home Alone.

With a glance at Wade, Peter webbed a box of tissue to him and snuggled against his husband, kissing his cheek softly.

 

Mayday was already asleep by the time the credits started rolling and Wade carried her to her bed, carefully tucking her in.

 

Evan and Ellie said goodnight with a yawn and retired to their room, no doubt to spend a few hours texting on their phones but it was christmas so Peter refrained himself from confiscating their mobiles as he sometimes did.

  
Wade and Peter snuggled in their warm bed with a happy sigh and exchanged soft kisses before falling asleep, a smile on their lips, limbs tangled, to the sound of each other’s heartbeat.


End file.
